


So have you bitten on the neck before?

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, a second part, aloha asking questions, aloha gets mad at one point, vampire!mask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Mask didn’t expect Army and Skull leaving again, this time for a week. He didn’t expect being alone with Aloha either.The biggest thing he didn’t expect was the question Aloha had in store for him.





	So have you bitten on the neck before?

Months had passed since Mask told Aloha the truth. That fact that he was a vampire squid among others out there and the fact he’s been snacking on him too, he was surprised Aloha didn’t say anything to anyone yet. Maybe he was keeping his promise on his end, or maybe Aloha was waiting to blackmail him. Mask wasn’t too sure what goes on the party inkling’s mind, as long as the other doesn’t bother him. That was until Army and Skull went out of town together again.

Mask was the one who found the note left by Army this time, after his long hours of gaming. This time instead of coming tomorrow, they won’t be back until next week.

That’s just great.

That means Mask was alone with Aloha again. Something the cyan inkling didn’t want. He decided to head back to his room before the other could awake-

“Oh Masky~ You’re up early~!”

So much for returning to his room right now.

“Whaaaat Aloooha?” Mask groaned getting a small chuckle from Aloha. “I’m surprised to see you up early! Is Army up?” Aloha replied getting an annoyed sigh from the other. “Nooooo. He left with Skull agaaaain, and woooon’t be back till neeext week.” Aloha’s eyes widen, his expression changed. “Really?! Why couldn’t they tell us!” Aloha asked, getting Mask’s reply. “Doooon’t know, doooon’t caaare.” Was all Mask said before quickly going back to his room.

Hours passed by before Mask decided to come out again, a small yawn escaped his lips. Glancing at the clock, he noticed four hours had passed when he decided to go back to bed rather than dealing with Aloha. Going to the dining area, he noticed a new note on the table before going over to read it.

_You didn’t tell me they left us with stuff to do loser. I’ll be back soon._

Mask crumbled up the note before throwing it away. As if he would care what Aloha had to say! That’s when it hit him. What was he going to do about lunch? Aloha was the one who offered to cook the last time they were alone, and he didn’t know when Aloha wrote that note. Decided against his odds, Mask went and took a few snacks from the pantry, going back to his room.

An hour passed before Mask went out of his room again, seeing Aloha was back when he returned to the kitchen. “Where did yooooou even go?” Mask said, catching Aloha’s attention. “Huh? No where! Just a few errands he wanted us to do again, that lame fricking-“

“We alllll knooow yoooou doooon’t like Army, doooon’t neeed to shoow it!” Mask groaned as Aloha tsk’d. “Well, he needs to stop going off with Skull.” Mask bitterly sighed seeing he just started to make things worse. Probably because he knew Aloha’s crush on Skull. “I’ll just gooo” Mask said before being stopped by Aloha. “Hey, Can I come to your room tonight?” Aloha said as Mask bitterly said yes before returning to his room.

Night fell as Mask was trying to finish one of his many games he’s going through. Just as he finished one of the boss battles, a know was heard on his door. “Whaaaat?” Mask said as the door opened, Aloha entering his room. “I’m here Masky~” Aloha said, sitting down next to Mask. “Okaaay one, why my beeed and twooo, I didn’t think yoou’ll wear it” Mask replied, pointing at the Crustwear XXL Shirt Aloha was wearing. “Oh~! Since it’s big on me, I use it was a nightshirt!” Aloha replied as Mask stared at him before going back to his game.

Mask continued with his game, his eyes occasionally glancing towards Aloha, who seemed to be in deep thought before Aloha spoke up. “Hmmmm I wonder what they’re really doing~? They always leave together and tell us they won’t be back for a couple of days which means they must be-“

“Doooooon’t finish thaaat sentence!” Mask glared as Aloha gave him a look. “Hm~? I was gonna say they’re dating without telling us~ What did you think I was gonna say Masky~?” Aloha smirked, getting closer to Mask, “that they’re-“

“Thaaaaaat’s enough out of yooooou!” Mask growled, getting a chuckle from Aloha. “Geez Masky~ Learn to have some fun~!” Aloha replied, getting an annoyed groan in the process. “Why are yooooou in my rooooom?”

“Oh! I wanted to ask ya a question, seeing we’re alone again!” Aloha perked up, causing Mask to roll his eyes. “Uuuugh whaaat is it?”

“Have you ever bitten anyone on the neck before?”

Mask froze, dropping his game on his bedsheets. “Hyuk?! Whaaaat are you saying?!” Mask yelled, much to Aloha’s surprise, “don’t ask stupid things like thaaaat, idioooot!”

“Well, I don’t know anything about vampire squids! Sor~ry for askin’!” Aloha huffed, crossing his arms. “Haaaaa” Mask grumbled, rubbing his forehead. “Why are yooooou asking?” Aloha went quiet, and before Mask was about to grab his game controller again, Aloha finally spoke up. “I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind biting there.”

Mask sighed. The truth is, he never had bitten there before. From what his parents told him, it’s usually for lovers. But he doesn’t like Aloha, does he? Sure he’s been snacking on him for months now, but Aloha didn’t seem to mind as long as he got permission. Was he really going to do this?

“Fiiiiiine” Mask replied, which seemed to perk Aloha’s interest right away. Both of them moved to a different spot, with Mask looking a bit down on Aloha.

Cod he was really going to do this, wasn’t he? He wasn’t even sure if he was going to do this correctly! “Uhhhh, I guess puuuush me awaaaay if it hurts” Mask mumbled, Aloha nodding. “Will do Masky~!”

Mask bit down, feeling Aloha flinch a bit before he started drinking. He wouldn’t lie it was easier biting there instead of Aloha’s arm, but he was getting something else out of it. Mask pulled away, before he quickly went out of the room, Aloha calling out after him.

Right now, Mask had lock himself in the bathroom. He couldn’t accept what he just heard and felt. All of Aloha’s feelings for him and his thoughts?

_Cod why did I have to say that? Mask seemed to be uncomfortable what I asked him to do! Ugh I’m so stupid!_

How did he hear those thoughts? His parents never told him these things!

While Mask was in deep thought, he didn’t noticed the door opening until he felt a pair or warm arms around him. “Mask, are you alright?” A voice broke his thoughts as he looked up, his cyan eyes meeting pink. Aloha. How did he get in here? Asking his question, he wanted to slap himself hearing the other’s answer.

“Oh! I picklocked the lock! Somethin’ I’ve been practicing out of boredom.”

“Yooooou’ll get in huge trouble foooor thaat” Mask said as Aloha rolled his eyes. “Only if you don’t tell. Besides I only practiced with my lock so far!” Aloha pouted before looking away, Mask noticing it right away. “And maybe I shouldn’t had asked you to do that.” Mask shook his head. Aloha probably thought he did something wrong, did he? “It’s noooot yooour fauuult, I juuuust didn’t realize whaaat it’ll do” Mask replied, catching Aloha’s attention. “What do you mean, Mask?”

“It’s noooothing you shooould worry aboout” Mask said before getting up, Aloha following the same suit. “Hey, can I stay with you again tonight?” Aloha asked, stopping Mask in his tracks. Should he just let him? “Fiiiine” Mask said. He couldn’t get away the thought in his mind, plus who knew what Aloha would do if he was by himself. ‘Why am I even worried about that idiot?’ Mask thought to himself, before a thought came to mind. No. There was no way he liked him, was there? Not to mention Aloha like Skull, right?

The two returned to Mask’s room, Mask’s face slowly flushing. Why? Shaking the thought away, he went under the covers just as Aloha did, taking off his gas mask and putting a face mask on. “Doooon’t hog the coooovers either!” Mask said as Aloha rolled his eyes. “I’m not. I didn’t do that last time!” Aloha replied before turning over, his back facing Mask. Mask sighed before getting comfortable, getting ready to sleep before Aloha quietly spoke. “I like you, Mask.”

Mask flushed before getting up, uncovering both of them. “Excuuuuse me?” Mask said, startling Aloha. “Oh um...you heard that?” Aloha said, rubbing the back of his head. “Yeees! Whaaat the hell!” Mask replied, “don’t you like Skull?”

“Huh? No?” Aloha said confused. What did liking Skull have to do with anything? “Theeeen why were yooou angry earlier?” Mask said as Aloha stared at him. “I just got annoyed by the fact they have fun to themselves while we get house watching” Aloha replied as Mask slapped himself. “Soooo you’re juuust jealous of theeem?” Aloha shrugged, “Guess I am. Hey Mask~ Why don’t we fun of our own tomorrow~!”

Mask thought about it. If it was going to save him for possible whining and a jealous Aloha, then frick it. “Fiiiiine” Mask replied, getting a kiss on his forehead in return. “Thanks Masky~!” Aloha said, before laying back down on the bed, “Goodnight lovely~”.

Mask flushed before returning a night, laying back down. A kiss on his forehead? Though maybe that’s where Aloha could kiss him, seeing his cheeks and lips were covered. ‘Why am I thinking this?!’ Mask internally screamed, his face flushed deeper. It didn’t help that Aloha was sleeping right next to him either! Though knowing Aloha, Mask decides to was time to sleep, unless Aloha wanted to carry him-

‘I need to stop thinking’ Mask thought before turning over, deciding to sleep as well.


End file.
